


Покушение

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барраяр, СБ раскрывает очередное покушение на Майлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покушение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Репку-2012. Заявка - oruga-san. 86 слов.

– Итак. Вы, молодой человек, составили план преступления. Привлекли сообщника. Вдвоем составили провокационное послание. Отвлекли сержанта Ботари. Заманили Майлза в ремонтируемое крыло дворца, где подсадили его на карниз, чтоб он мог добраться до картины, за которой был якобы спрятан потайной ход к сокровищам Влада Фордракулы, а потом оставили его на карнизе и ушли на полчаса, за которые он успел спуститься с карниза, оступиться на спуске и чудом не сломать себе шею...  
– Дядя Саймон, – шмыгнул носом Айвен. – Я виноват, конечно, но… Это же он сам был моим сообщником!


End file.
